


Discoveries by bedside light

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Jughead does a bit of contemplation and then gets a chance to explore Betty





	Discoveries by bedside light

**Author's Note:**

> This is flat out plotless porn. My mind really is a festering pool of trash sometimes, but it makes life fun. Hopefully this isn't as horrible as I think.

Jughead was not one to go full on waxing poetic about the way he felt. He preferred to ignore emotions for the most part, but for some reason tonight he couldn’t get the thoughts about Betty out of his head. He was fantastic with words, but he couldn’t find the right ones to describe her; the way she looked, subtle things he noticed about her features and the thing that annoyed him the most; he couldn’t figure out how to express what he wanted to do to her. He wasn’t exactly experienced but for some reason he found himself imaging the way she would react if he did certain things, touched her a certain way. It was starting to make him feel like a ticking time bomb, she would move a certain way or say something, and his pants would get a little too snug for comfort. Betty was dozing next to him, he knew she hadn’t meant to fall asleep but if he was honest with himself he was more than happy to have her stretched out beside him, so he could just look at her. It made him feel slightly creepy but at the same time he didn’t often get the chance to simply take her in, to let his guard down long enough to let himself just be a teenage boy and stare at his girl; and right now she looked other-worldly.  
The dim light from her night stand was the only light in the room, and it made her skin glow an ethereal golden color. Jughead couldn’t stop his mind from running wild with the memory of how she felt under his fingers, her skin was insanely soft, and he had wondered just how she managed to keep it that way. It took a great deal of self-control to keep his hands off her at the moment; he wanted to touch every damn inch of her and commit every tiny dip and curve to memory. Instead of using his hands, he let his eyes travel over the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders, her flimsy tank top not doing much to protect her from his gaze. In the soft light he watched the way her chest rose and fell with her quiet breathing, noting that with the way she was laying he could see the faint jump of her pulse on the side of her neck. He wanted to run his fingers down the column of her throat right now, feel the strong thump of her heart against his palm; he knew he could feel it if he rested his palm just to the left of her sternum, he had felt it there before when she had leaned her back against him and his arm instinctively went around her. He smiled at the memory of her leaned against him in her River Vixen shorts during the Retro Night she organized to save Pop’s, it had been a little cool but she didn’t let it phase her as they stood outside and watched Josie and The Pussycats play on the diner’s roof.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Betty stretched a little, and bit back a groan when her eyes flickered open; she had caught him staring and did a piss-poor job of hiding her amusement. She raised an eyebrow at him before whipping her shirt over her head and closing her eyes again.  
“Don’t let me stop you.” she said softly, and against his better judgement he found himself biting his lip as he watched her now naked chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath.  
“You can touch me, you know that right?” she asked, cracking one eye open to look at him  
“I’m well aware.” He nearly choked, his mouth going dry  
“Do you want to?” she asked  
“Yes.”  
She didn’t say anything else, instead reaching for his hands and tugging them toward her  
“Please?”  
He had a hard time telling her no sometimes, and right now he would give her the moon if she asked; but she just wanted him to touch her. He decided to indulge them both, propping himself on one elbow and carefully resting his palm against her ribcage; loving the way her muscles jumped a little at the contact. He let his hand rest there for a few moments, long enough to feel that her heart was beating a little faster, before trailing his fingers down over her stomach, back up her side to brush the curve of her breast, to her neck. He cupped her cheek and leaned to brush a kiss over her lips, a smirk flashing over his own as he barely brushed her mouth with his before he moved to pin her to the mattress. Dragging his mouth along her jaw to feather kisses down her neck and over her collar bones. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this to her, and he knew damn well what her reaction was going to be as he slid his hand over her mouth and whispered ‘shhhh’ against her skin, then scraping his teeth over her skin to make his point.  
In the back of his mind he wondered how the evening went from watching Betty doze beside him while he got lost in his thoughts about her to…whatever this was going to lead to. He would have been happy, beyond thrilled actually, to spend his night mapping her skin with his lips. He learned quickly that she was very very receptive to touch and almost painfully responsive to his touch especially. His focus was drawn back to the present moment when he felt her tongue tease his fingers.  
“You want something, Betts?” he asked  
He wasn’t expecting her to manage to suck his finger into her mouth, and once again his pants felt way too snug as she swirled her tongue against the digit in her mouth. He didn’t say anything, just quirked his eyebrow at her before going back to her collar bone and returning to his mission to kiss every inch of her that he could.  
He shifted a little, nudging her legs apart and settling between them; moving his mouth to the space between her breasts, pressing his tongue flat against the skin before moving to suck and nip his way across one breast, giving the underside a sharp stinging bite that he soothed with his tongue before working across to the other side and doing the same. Betty was breathing heavily and scraping her teeth along his finger, which was still trapped between her lips, trying to fight the noises that wanted to tear themselves out of her throat. Jughead didn’t like having to keep her quiet, but he also did not want Alice Cooper bursting into the room to find him with his face buried against her daughter’s naked chest…or somewhere else much more intimate.  
Unable to help himself, Jughead moved back up so he was looking at her face before coaxing her to release his finger from her mouth. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but he smothered the words with a deep kiss that had her back arching under him, a startled gasp parting her lips enough for him to capture her bottom lip between his teeth; the sharp pain of his canines sinking into her flesh was chased away by his tongue flicking against the tender spots as he dipped into her mouth and brought his hand to rest against the side of her neck. When she ground up against him, he pulled out of the kiss and she pouted  
“I love you.” he whispered as he kissed the spot where her jaw met her neck  
“I love you to, Juggie.”  
He smiled against her skin, something he found himself doing far more often than he would ever admit, before moving to once again look into her eyes; finding that even in the dim light they sparkled a certain way he liked to imagine was just for him  
“Betts, do you trust me?” he asked, knowing that she would get suspicious with the timing of the question  
“You know I do, Jughead but-“  
“Can I try something? You don’t have to say yes, and you can stop me if you don’t like it.” He fumbled over his words a few times, his nerves getting the better of him once again  
Her hands came up and gripped his shoulders, and suddenly he felt more grounded than he had in a long time  
“Tell me what you wanna do to me, Jug.” She said as she kissed the corner of his mouth  
“Everything. Fucking hell, Betty, I want to take you apart and put you back together; push you so far past pleasure that it almost hurts. But right now, I just wanna taste you…if you’ll let me.”  
He felt her breath hitch at his words, and felt more than heard when she squeaked out a ‘yes, please’ that had his pulse racing. He pressed another kiss to her mouth as he slid one hand down, dragging his fingertips over her sternum and then settling his hand just above the waistband of her shorts to tease the soft skin over her hips as he kissed her a little longer. The thought crossed his mind to tease her with words but he couldn’t make himself do that just yet; he wanted to be more in control if he was going to do that. He felt the tremor that went through her body as his fingers dipped just below the elastic of her shorts.  
“I love how you are so sensitive, I’ve barely touched you and you’re almost shaking.”  
She whined in response but he didn’t move his hand, aside from his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her lower belly.  
“Juggie…”  
As much as he wanted to hear her beg he was on the verge of insanity with the sudden want…no, he needed to taste her; so pulling away from her lips he kissed her neck, her throat, chest and stomach as he moved toward his intended goal. He stopped long enough to sink his teeth into the skin over her hip, sucking to make sure there was a visible mark; he smiled against the now bruising skin when he heard her let out a shaky breath; his Betty liked a little pain apparently.  
When he curled his fingers into the band of her shorts to pull them off he was stunned to find the pale green panties she had on were soaked with her arousal and he felt a swell of pride knowing he did that to her and had barely done anything; until that moment his touch had been above her waist but she was absolutely dripping.  
The soft sound of her shorts hitting the floor coincided with the soft kiss he pressed to the tender skin on the inside of her thigh, bringing his fingers to the elastic of her panties he paused to press a kiss to the soaked fabric before easing them down her legs to join her shorts on the floor before smoothing his hands over her legs; pressing his fingers to the tender backs of her knees briefly as if trying to ground her while he took a few moments to just look at her, the way her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were watching him as he took her in.  
“You are so fucking beautiful.” He said softly as he kissed her thighs again, taking his time to commit the feel of the newly discovered skin to his memory, he heard the way her breath wavered as she exhaled and the hitch when she inhaled again; he chose that moment, where she was halfway through taking a breath in to flick his tongue against her, to finally taste her like he said he wanted to. He had expected her to taste tangy, maybe a little bitter like biting a lemon. What he got was the tang, but more like a granny smith apple than a lemon, and there was no bitterness there; there was a bit of sweet but it was so faint he didn’t know if it was remnants of her chap stick or not. He hummed as he continued to swipe his tongue against her, taking note of her reactions because he wanted her to feel good and because he was a bit sadistic and liked to know her most tender spots. The longer he spent mapping her delicate flesh the more he noticed her thighs were trembling; he had avoided one particular spot, knowing how sensitive it would be, especially with how reactive she was to touch in general. He knew it would send her into a swan dive, but he also wanted to make this as good as he could for her; not wanting to overwhelm her, Jughead decided to end his exploration for now and after wrapping his arm around her to spread his fingers over her stomach he gently and oh so slowly moved to wrap his lips around her clit and pressed his tongue against the bundle of nerves. Her reaction was stunning; she bit her lip and curled her fingers into the bed spread as he gave her a good firm lick, then her breathing sped up on the second pass over the nerves, and by the third time she was tossing her head back. A gentle suction on his part was all it took and her whole body shook, one hand coming up to her mouth as she bit her fist to keep from screaming; but Jughead didn’t back off and instead pressed his tongue against her once again and her back arched while her other hand reached for his hand that was splayed across her belly. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand still while she tried to thrash against him.  
Jughead pulled away when he felt her trying to push away and heard her hiss in discomfort, but he didn’t move too far; opting to rest his head against her thigh and look up at her, watching her take deep breaths as she slowly relaxed her fingers. His eyes flicked to her hand, his fingers still wrapped around her wrist and he hoped she hadn’t dug her nails into her palm. He worked his fingers into her hand to help uncurl her fingers and mentally sighed in relief to find no fresh wounds.  
“I take it you liked that?” he asked as he moved to stretch out beside her, resting one hand on her ribs and taking his own bit of pleasure that he could feel her heart racing and knowing it was because of him.  
“Yes.” she was still trying to catch her breath  
The warmth that came over Jughead was something he wasn’t familiar with, and he began kissing her shoulder as he moved to squeeze her breast, reveling in the quiet gasp that he probably wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t so close to her face.  
“Good, because I loved doing that to you. If you’ll let me I’d love to do it again some time.”  
He let his touches fade from purposeful to lazy, no longer trying to wind her back up as his mind wrapped around what they had done.  
“Juggie do you want me to…”  
“Another time, Betts, tonight was about you. I’m beyond content having made you feel good.” He said pressing a soft kiss to her hair, before nudging her a little  
“Although you may want to put some clothes on because while I’m totally cool with you being pressed up against me like that I think your mom may not be too thrilled.”  
When she stood and moved to her dresser, he took the chance once again to watch her as she put on panties and a tank top before coming to lay beside him again. Despite his best efforts, once she laid down and he put his arm around her Jughead fell asleep. The rude awakening they would both get was worth a night spent pulling Betty apart the way he had, and he would gladly take the wrath of Mama Cooper if it meant he got to sleep with Betty in his arms for a few hours.


End file.
